pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 3 Credits
Full credits for Cars 3. Directed by *Brian Fee Produced by *Kevin Reher, P.G.A. Co-Produced by *Andrea Warren Executive Producer *John Lasseter Original Story by *Brian Fee *Ben Queen *Eyal Podell *Jonathon E. Stewart Screenplay by *Kiel Murray *Bob Peterson *Mike Rich Original Score Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Scott Morse Film Editor *Jason Hudak Production Designers *William Cone *Jay Shuster Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fong Production Manager *Pamela Darrow Supervising Animator *Bobby Podesta Director of Photography - Camera *Jeremy Lasky Director of Photography - Lighting *Kim White Co-Director of Photography - Lighting *Michael Sparber Sets Art Director *Noah Klocek Shading Art Director *Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Character Supervisors *Michael Comet *Junyi Ling Sets Supervisor *Jun Han Cho Effects Supervisor *Jon Reisch Matte Paint Supervisor *Matthew Webb Global Technology Supervisor *Sudeep Rangaswamy Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Crowds Animation Supervisor *Becki Tower Crowds & Simulation Technical Supervisor *Edwin Chang Sound Designer *Tom Myers Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Cast *Lightning McQueen: Owen Wilson *Cruz Ramirez: Cristela Alonzo *Smokey: Chris Cooper *Sterling: Nathan Fillion *Mater: Larry the Cable Guy *Jackson Storm: Armie Hammer *Dusty: Ray Magliozzi *Luigi: Tony Shalhoub *Sally: Bonnie Hunt *Miss Fritter: Lea DeLaria *Natalie Certain: Kerry Washington *Bob Cutlass: Bob Costas *Louise Nash: Margo Martindale *Darrell Cartrip: Darrell Waltrip *River Scott: Isiah Whitlock Jr. *Chick Hicks: Bob Peterson *Guido: Guido Quaroni *Rusty: Tom Magliozzi *Mack: John Ratzenberger *Cal Weathers: Kyle Petty *Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton *Fillmore: Lloyd Sherr *Junior Moon: Junior Johnson *Ray Reverham: Ray Evernham *Doc Hudson: Paul Newman *Ramone: Cheech Marin *Tex: Humpy Wheeler *Lizzie: Katherine Helmond *Sarge: Paul Dooley *Flo: Jenifer Lewis *Shannon Spokes: Shannon Spake *Maddy McGear: Madeleine McGraw *Sheriff: Michael Wallis *Mike Joyride: Mike Joy *Jeff Gorvette: Jeff Gordon *Danny Swervez: Daniel Suárez *Ryan "Inside" Laney: Ryan Blaney *Bubba Wheelhouse: Bubba Wallace *Chase Racelott: Chase Elliott *The King: Richard Petty *Sweet Tea: Andra Day Post-Production Supervisors *Jessie Thiele *Dana Murray Production Finance Lead *William Reusch Cars Franchise Creative Director *Jay Ward Story Editorial Art Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Sara Wilson Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Shawn Brennan Layout Coordinator *Dana Frankoff Animation Animation Manager *Matt DeMartini Directing Animators *Jude Brownbill *Mark C. Harris *Royce Wesley Animation Fix Lead *Ken Kim Animation Sketch Artist *Michael Wu Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds, Fix & Additional Animators Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Andy Sakhrani Animation Technical Coordinator *Rebecca Euphrat Animation Fix Coordinator *Daniel LaPook Animation Schedule Coordinator *Hannah Eichers Crowds & Simulation Crowds & Simulation Manager *Richard Horine Crowds & Simulation Technical Artists Crowds & Simulation Coordinator *Erin Kinda Simulation Intern *Jared Counts Characters Sets Matte Painting Lead Coordinator Samantha Jane Samuels Matte Painters *Ernesto Nemesio *Paul Topolos Matte Paint Technical Global Technology Global Technology Managers *Stephen King *Pauline Chu Additional Technology Supervision *Michael Fu Global Technology Engineers Global Technology Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Global Technology Intern *Evan Denmark Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *William Reusch Sweatbox Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Effects Lighting Rendering & Motion Graphics Production Dialogue Origial Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordist * Nick Jimenez Production Studio Mastering & Operations Color Grading Operator * Susan Brunig Stereoscopic 3D International Production Render Pipeline Group Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, Californi''a Head of Production Head of Engineering Additional Voices Music Pixar Studio Team RenderMan Development Safety & Security Software Research & Development '''Design & Engineering Leadership' Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Foundation Look Development Presto Animation System Previz & Camera Capture Production Software Research Sets Technical Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Support Special Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team This Film is Dedicated to Our Families Your Love and Support Made This Film Possible ©2017 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits Credits |}